


Black Roses

by NubeOnirica



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NubeOnirica/pseuds/NubeOnirica
Summary: Hace más de un año que Stan y Michael comenzaron a vivir juntos en un pequeño departamento en Denver, cada día la rutina los comía vivos y la vida se sentía cada vez más conformista.Pero hoy era un día especial.Este oneshot es un regalo para unx amigx, juntxs nos estamos encargando de esparcir esta ship.Enjoy ♥️.
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Michael (South Park: Raisins)
Kudos: 1





	Black Roses

Se despertó a primeras horas de la mañana, siempre despertaba primero que Stan, más que nada para regar las plantas y fumar, si estaba de buen humor quizás preparar el desayuno pero eran contadas las veces que lo había hecho. 

Esa mañana no podía levantarse de la cama, su novio estaba aferrado a él como una sanguijuela, miró la hora; 5:35 am. En unos minutos el despertador del celular de Stan sonaría, él lo apagaría de mala gana y se alistaría para su primera clase. 

Hacía un año que se mudaron a un pequeño departamento en Denver, cerca de la universidad (a unos 30 minutos en metro), Stan había comenzado a estudiar música, mientras que él trabajaba en una farmacia a medio tiempo para pagar el alquiler. No era mucho lo que tenían, tampoco lo que pensaban tener, unas cuantas plantas (la mayoría marchitas) y sus cosas, con el tiempo irían comprando más.

“Es muy conformista pensar en comprar cosas para el hogar”.

Tenía razón, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Desde que comenzó a salir con Stan su mundo se vio rodeado de conformistas cada vez más y más, si, el chico era gótico de nuevo, pero eso no me quitaba lo conformista. Aún así, gótico o conformista, lo amaba, no podía evitarlo, había algo además del dolor y el instinto de proteger que lo atraía, pero no sabía decir el qué.

El despertador sonó. Momento de la realidad.

— Apágalo.. — Stan murmuró medio dormido aferrándose más a su pecho. 

— No — Lo apartó para alcanzar el celular y extenderselo. Aprovechó para estirarse haciendo sonar algunos de sus huesos, observo las plantas que estaban en la repisa de la ventana; secas. Era de esperarse.

— Eres lo peor — Le dió un pequeño golpe en el brazo mientras apagaba la alarma. Tenía el cabello desordenado y más largo de lo acostumbrado, “Nada que un gorro no solucione”. 

— Gracias — Stan hizo una mueca volviendo a recostarse dándole la espalda — ¿No piensas ir a clase? — Tenía el impulso de acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo pero no, demasiado conformista, aunque en el fondo lo deseaba. 

— No perderé nada sin ir —.

— Perderás la beca, no pienso pagarte la universidad —.

— Acabas de sonar muy conformista — Se dió la vuelta para mirarlo, tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro que lo hacía ver de diez años de nuevo.

— Tú eres el conformista aquí — Decidió recostarse a su lado, el trabajo podía esperar.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, Stan pasando sus dedos por su cabello tomando algunos rizos para extenderlos y soltarlos. Mientras Michael solo observaba sin expresión alguna.

— ¿Tienes un fetiche con el cabello? —.

— Solo con el tuyo, ¿Cómo se verá alisado? —.

— No lo sé, lo odio —. 

— A mí me gusta —.

— A ti te gusta todo lo que odio de mí —.

— Alguien debe recordarte lo especial que eres para mí — Posó sus manos en las mejillas del contrario mirándole con ojos de enamorado, 

— Eso es gay y conformista —.

— Ser gay es bastante conformista — Le besó la punta de la nariz para luego levantarse y comenzar a vestirse.

— Pensé que no irías a clase — Se sentó en la cama observando como el otro buscaba su ropa en el closet que era un desastre. Rió para sus adentros cuando Stan se quitó la camisa; tenía la espalda con mordidas al igual que una apartes del cuello y hombros, aunque él mismo no se quedaba atrás, estaba tan marcado como el otro.

— ¿Quién dijo que iba a clase? — Se vistió con pantalones rasgados y medias de malla por debajo, una camisa de cuello alto de cadena que se conectaba con uno de los bolsillos, finalmente una chaqueta, que perfectamente podía pasar como de traje, y las botas de broche con unos tres centímetros de tacón.

— Entonces, ¿Dónde vas? — Aprovechó para levantarse también, llegaría tarde al trabajo y si lo hacía probablemente lo despedirían. 

— A pasear — Le sonrió con malicia y se fué, no sin antes tomar las llaves y el celular.

Michael se quedó solo en el departamento, normalmente él se iba primero. Tomó una ducha y se vistió con la ropa del trabajo; camisa blanca y pantalones de vestir negros, lo odiaba pero estaba obligado a vestir así, al menos le dejaban usar un poco de maquillaje y aretes. Regó las plantas, tomó un desayuno rápido y se fue al trabajo dejando la casa sola. Otro día más de una vida que se hacía cada vez más conformista, irónico.

✞︎

El trabajo había sido horrible, como siempre. Adolescentes comprando condones, ancianas medicamentos, algunas mujeres maquillaje barato, etc. Fue un día algo agitado pero los 150$ dólares mensuales hacían que valiera la pena. 

“¿Qué habrá hecho Stan todo el día?” 

No había recibido ningún mensaje o señal de vida por parte de él, normalmente mandaba uno o dos hablando de las clases o algo más, pero hoy había recibido la nada misma. No quería pensar que lo engañaba, era demasiado conformista pensar en eso, pero tal vez.. 

No, debía evitarlo, no creía que Stan lo engañaba, él había sufrido bastante con las relaciones amorosas como para hacerlo él mismo. 

No pudo evitar suspirar al terminar su turno en el trabajo a las 6pm, podría comprar algo para la cena, no sentía ganas de cocinar.

— ¿Qué quieres para cenar? — Había llamado a Stan para pedir su opinión, sorpresivamente contesto de inmediato.

— Ya me encargue de eso — Escuchaba ruido del otro lado, no estaba solo, la sangre se le heló al darse cuenta de esto.

— ¿Estás cocinando? —.

— Si —.

— Intenta no quemar la cocina, estoy allá en unos quince minutos —.

— Solo paso una vez, no tienes que echarmelo en cara —.

— Cómo sea, nos vemos — Colgó. A pesar de sonar tranquilo estaba nervioso, ¿Con quién estaba Stan? No recordaba haber invitado a nadie para cenar, ¿Quizás llegaron de sorpresa? No, le habría llamado, entonces ¿Quién era?.

Estaba nervioso a la hora de abrir la puerta, que estaba sin seguro y, qué demonios, ni siquiera estaba cerrada, solo tuvo que empujarla. 

— Espero no encontrar nada quemado — Cerró la puerta detrás de sí asegurándose de poner el seguro, quien quiera que fuera que estuviera allí no permitiría que escapara tan fácilmente.

— Lo único quemado aquí es esta fiesta — Esa voz.. la conocía.

— ¿Henrietta? — Finalmente se volteo a ver lo que estaba sucediendo, era algo poco creíble.

Stan, Henrietta, Pete, e incluso Firkle estaban sentados en la sala de estar, en la mesa de centro había un pequeño pastel de colores negros con rosas rojas comestibles. Se quedó en silencio un momento admirando la escena confundido al respecto. 

— ¿Mich? — Pete llamó, no reaccionaba.

— ¿Le dió un paro cardíaco? — Firkle no parecía sorprendido ante su nula reacción al igual que Henrietta. 

— No me digas que se te olvidó tu propio cumpleaños — Henrietta se burló soltando una pequeña risa entre dientes.

— No celebramos nuestros cumpleaños — Fue lo primero que dijo después de un silencio que se sintió eterno. No recordaba ninguna ocasión en que habían celebrado los cumpleaños de los otros, “Celebrar un cumpleaños es demasiado conformista” 

— Si, bueno, fue idea de Raven — Pete señaló rodando los ojos a Stan que estaba sentado paralelo a Michael. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo marcada en el rostro que junto al sol poniéndose detrás suyo hacía que se iluminara, “Como un ángel caído”.

— Ya era hora de que nos reuniéramos, ¿No crees? — Stan se encogió de hombros ante tal acusación, le daba igual después de todo —.

— Eso creo, estoy.. ugh.. feliz de verlos — Soltó una mueca apartando la mirada tras decir eso, eran palabras casi prohibidas dentro de su vocabulario —. 

— Como sea, anda a ponerte ropa adecuada, no traje alcohol ni los libros para nada — Henrietta parecía hasta molesta con solo estar ahí, aunque en el fondo lo apreciaba, la conocía lo bastante bien como para saberlo. 

Se cambió de ropa por algo más habitual, un simple suéter negro y pantalón de jean gris, no saldría de casa por lo que no tenía propósito arreglarse demasiado, solo estaba él con su novio y amigos.

Amigos..

Por un tiempo se había olvidado de lo cercanos que eran, a pesar de no hablar de sentimientos o problemas sumamente profundos sabía que, con ellos, estaba seguro, porque no lo juzgaban por ser él mismo, por ser quien realmente era, por amar lo que realmente amaba, por hacer lo que realmente apreciaba. 

Sonrió para sus adentros mirándose en el espejo, había olvidado que no solo eran un grupo de amigos, eran una familia.

Saliendo de la habitación se encontró con Henrietta y Pete charlando de probablemente ocultismo, Firkle jugando al “The Knife Game” como de costumbre, ya era todo un experto en eso, y finalmente Stan comiendo una rebanada de pastel, los demás con suerte y habían tocado las propias (nunca habían sido mucho de dulce), estaban más centrados en sus propias cosas. 

Se dirigió y apoyó su cabeza y hombros sobre la de su novio, el contrario dió un pequeño salto de sorpresa al sentir presión sobre su cabello, aunque su boca era una línea recta sus ojos mostraban una sonrisa. 

— Y bien, ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer? — Normalmente no hacían mucho cuando estaban juntos (lo cuál era la mayoría del tiempo), solamente fumar, leer, escribir, y practicar algo de magia negra.

— Pensábamos hacer una sesión de ocultismo pero —.

— No hay nadie aquí — Henrietta le interrumpió terminando la frase de ma era tosca — Tuvieron que alquilar el departamento sin ningúna presencia — Se cruzó de brazos completamente molesta por sus planes que fallaron debido a la ausencia de espectros.

— Aún así lo podemos intentar — Se encogió de hombros intentando no sonar muy optimista.

— No tiene sentido — Firkle dejó clavado el cuchillo en la mesa de centro sin levantar la mirada — Lo único que haremos es perder el tiempo, ni siquiera hay una grieta —.

— Intentemos abrir una — Por fin luego de un rato de silencio Stan habló, dejando de lado el plato ya vacío sobre la mesa.

— Quieres espectros, no demonios — Henry frunció el seño, aunque la idea no sonaba del todo mala era más complejo lidiar con demonios que con espectros, reglas básicas del ocultismo.

— No es tan malo, incluso te pueden poseer, eso es lo divertido — Raven se cruzó de brazos, dejando una pierna sobre la otra junto con una sonrisa torcida. 

“Se ve muy bien en este modo, ¿Por qué no lo hace más amenudo?”

— ¿Te han poseído? — Pete preguntó estupefacto, era difícil de creer que el pequeño Stanley “Raven” Marsh había sido poseído por un demonio en algún momento de su vida.

— Si, es interesante — Sonaba despreocupado, como si estuviera hablando sobre el clima. Michael solo podía verlo con ojos de enamorado, le encantaba esa parte de Stan, dominante y despreocupada, completamente segura, eran pocas las ocasiones dónde lo veía así y se aseguraba de apreciar cada segundo.

— Podríamos intentarlo la próxima vez —.

— ¡Joder, si! Quiero ser el primero en ser poseído — El más pequeño de todos estaba mucho más emocionado que los demás, incluso parecía actuar acorde a su edad.

— Ya lo veremos —.

Pasaron el resto del día charlando, poniéndose de cierto modo al día con sus vidas; 

Henrietta había terminado con Red luego de años de relación, algo de "experimentar nuevas cosas" había sido la excusa.

Pete seguía con Mike, algo sorprendente debido a sus gustos chocantes, incluso les mostró unas marcas de colmillos que tenía en el cuello.

Firkle seguía en la escuela, no tenía otra opción, y de una forma u otra lograba sobrevivir.

Al rededor de las 10pm los tres se marcharon, era un camino algo largo hacia South Park y se negaban a quedarse en el departamento, aunque de igual forma no había espacio donde durmieran. 

A la hora de dormir, aproximadamente las 12:30am, Stan se acercó a Michael, insinuante.

— Tengo una última sorpresa para tí —.

— ¿Ah, si? ¿Qué es? ¿Estás embarazado? —.

— Ta-dah — Stan sacó de su escondite un oso de peluche, negro y mediano, bastante bien decorado que lo hacía parecido a él — Lo hice de encargo para que no te quites mi rostro sobre tí — Le extendió el peluche expectante ante la reacción del otro, Michael solo se quedó ahí, con las manos temblando al momento de tomar el peluche, aún algo shokeado ante la sorpresa, si los demás supieran del amor que le tenía a los peluches.. — ¿Te gusta? —.

Michael abrazó a su novio, cálido y fuerte sin intenciones de soltarlo, el osito colgando de una de sus manos mientras lo abrazaba. Stan ocultó su rostro entre el cuello y hombro del otro dejándose fundir por el calor del abrazo. Eran esos momentos de intimidad que más apreciaba, sin nadie además de ellos, era algo precioso.

— Me encanta — Logró que las palabras salieran de su boca luego de estar ahí por un rato, se separó lentamente dejando su mano en la mejilla del otro, sosteniendole la mirada cansada y embriagada de amor — Gracias —.

Se besaron, un beso íntimo y cálido, sin ninguna intención sexual, solamente amor platónico. El lápiz labial dejando marcas sobre los labios del otro, un sello propio de ellos, todo era tan perfecto.

Fue un buen día, quizás el mejor de su vida.


End file.
